Billions of people users worldwide utilize a variety of electronic devices every day. For example, many people utilize computers (e.g., a desktop computer, a laptop computer) for professional and personal purposes, for example, to write documents, to browser Internet web-sites, to send and receive electronic mail (email) messages, or the like.
Similarly, many people utilize portable electronic devices to accomplish similar tasks. For example, a user may utilize a smartphone in order to conduct a cellular phone conversation with another person, in order to capture images and video clips, in order to play games, or the like.
Recently, some type of appliances and devices have begun to be implemented in a manner that allows a device or an appliance to be connected to one or more other devices, through the Internet or through a wireless network. For example, some particular models of smoke detectors installed in a home, may be able to wirelessly communicate with a smartphone of the home-owner.